


Stay Awake All Night

by prompt_fills



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Christmas, Feels, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Guitars, M/M, Musical Instruments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-18 22:48:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13110108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prompt_fills/pseuds/prompt_fills
Summary: Leo lets the last tones of his song echo through the air, then stills the strings of the guitar by covering them with his hand.“Wow. That was beautiful, I didn’t know you played,” a familiar voice says suddenly.⋆They might be hooking up but they’re not dating or anything. It’s just that Sergio is bringing him presents and Leo is teaching him how to play a guitar. Things are weird. Good weird, though.Leo can’t tell where they’re standing anymore.





	Stay Awake All Night

Leo lets the last tones of his song echo through the air, then stills the strings of the guitar by covering them with his hand.

“Wow. That was beautiful, I didn’t know you played,” a familiar voice says suddenly.

Leo’s heart clenches as he draws in a startled breath. “Sergio! You’re here already?” Sergio must have set off right after the training and broken a few speed limits. “Why didn’t you call me?”

Sergio raises one shoulder in a shrug. “I called out at the door but you didn’t hear me.”

Of course Leo didn’t, he’d been too focused on the music, lost in a world different from this reality.

“Well, come on in,” Leo says, setting the guitar aside and motioning Sergio to step further into the room from where he is lurking.

“Oh no, don’t stop on my account.”

“It’s cool, I was done anyway.”

Sergio shrugs off his jacket and tosses it on the couch. It slides right off the armrest, pooling on the floor, and Sergio stares at it morosely but doesn’t move to pick it up. “Don’t make me beg you. Play it again.”

Leo’s fingers are shaking too much to pluck the strings. “No. Let’s do something _fun_ instead.”

“I was having fun,” Sergio objects.

“You hardly came here to listen to me play,” Leo points out.

“And sing, you’ve got a decent voice.”

The praise isn’t much, coming from Sergio, but it pleases Leo anyway and makes his cheeks turn slightly pink. Sergio shouldn’t have heard him. “I’m not playing for you.”

“Aw, Leo, don’t be shy.”

Leo slowly gets up from the floor and stretches, hands reaching up over his head. “I’m not.” His t-shirt rises up with the stretch, revealing the waistband of his sweatpants hanging dangerously low on his hips.

Sergio’s eyes are fixed on his hipbones.

“You know I’m not,” Leo murmurs. He crosses the room to get to Sergio, pressing their bodies flush and closing even the remaining distance by kissing Sergio hard and demanding.

“No, that won’t work.” Sergio shakes his head, breaking the kiss and tearing himself away with a strenuous effort. “At least tell me the name of the song, it was a good one.”

“I’m not telling you anything,” Leo says. “And it always works on you.”

Sergio scoffs, “Asshole. I don’t need you to tell me, I’ve got like, technology on my side.” He pulls out his phone, fingers quickly sliding across the screen. Then he’s humming a part of the melody Leo played before.

He finishes, looking expectantly at the phone. Leo watches his expression fall when the phone fails to recognize the song.

“You may have technology but you’ve got no singing voice.”

“Fuck you,” Sergio says. “One more chance,” he adds and Leo can’t tell if Sergio is addressing him or the phone.

He sings it this time and Leo shudders, wondering how long Sergio must have been standing there listening to him sing and play to have memorized the lyrics.

“Stupid phone,” Sergio grumbles.

Leo suppresses a smile. “Seems like you aren’t getting lucky. We could fix that.” He tilts his head in the direction of his bedroom.

“You suck at this,” Sergio snorts.

“I could su–”

“Don’t even finish that,” Sergio laughs. “But since you’re so accommodating,” Sergio shoves the phone back into his pocket and his eyes twinkle as he says, “I’ve got you something.”

“Oh?”

“Not like that. Something… nice. For the holidays.”

Leo didn’t get him anything, he didn’t think they would be exchanging presents. Shit, now he feels really bad.

“Not like, a present or anything,” Sergio says quickly. “Just, I saw it at my sister’s house and thought it looked pretty. You like pretty shit, don’t you?”

He goes to pick up his jacket and then he’s pulling out a small box and handing it over to Leo.

“I didn’t even wrap it or anything.”

Leo reads the label. “Fairy lights?”

“Um. Like I said, just a stupid little something. Made me think of you. They’re tiny, too.”

“Again,” Leo says, biting down on his lip, catching the tender flesh with his upper teeth and pulling, “you know damn well I’m not tiny.”

Sergio cackles but his eyes are trained on Leo’s mouth.

“…always works,” Leo mutters under his breath. He opens the box, pulling out a thin coppery wire with tiny star-shaped lights on it. There are batteries inside of the package and he slots them in place, then turns on the switch.

Sergio was right, they are really pretty. They have this soft, warm colour that’s somewhere between yellow and orange.

“Get the lights,” Sergio tells him, taking the wire from him and crossing the room to wrap the lights around the window sill.

Leo gets the lights and the room plunges into darkness for a few seconds before Leo’s eyes adjust to the faint gleam from the lights Sergio brought him.

“So? What do you say?”

“Yeah, it’s pretty,” Leo says, trying to sound dismissive but missing by a mile. The whole room suddenly looks very cosy and festive. “I’ll bring us wine,” he says, eager to have an excuse to escape the room.

He half expects Sergio to come seek him out in the kitchen to exploit the spring of mistletoe that Sergio brought him on his last visit and that Leo dutifully hung up over the doorway.

Leo takes his time uncorking the wine and picking the right glasses but Sergio doesn’t make an appearance.

The light from the kitchen is spilling into the hallway and Leo switches it off when he comes back, carrying two glasses and a bottle.

His eyes find Sergio in the semi darkness and he raises one of the glasses. Sergio takes it from him, his hand briefly engulfing Leo’s.

“How long can you stay?”

Sergio shrugs. “Turned down my friends’ offer for the weekend so we don’t have to hurry.”

“Okay.”

“I can take my sweet time with you,” Sergio says, voice dropping low. Leo turns away from him to face the window, eyes fixed on the display in front of him as he takes a careful sip. “I want to get you drunk enough,” Sergio goes on, “to make you play that song again for me.”

Leo chokes on a laugh, the wine in his glass sloshing dangerously. “Sergio.” He sets the glass aside on the window sill, watching the gentle gleam of the lights reflect in the window.

Sergio sneaks one hand around Leo’s waist and places his glass next to Leo’s, so close that the brims are touching.

Leo lets himself be pulled into an embrace, pressing back into Sergio and enjoying the low murmur of his voice talking to him, hot puffs of breath brushing against the shell of his ear.

“No, seriously, which song was it? I like it. A bit sentimental but hey, I’m not judging, it’s Christmas and all, I always feel mellow, too.”

He starts singing again, sotto voce. It doesn’t sound completely horrible but Leo can’t stand to hear it from him, husky words about seduced love that lives on a few crumbles of affection and stolen moments of desire. Sergio reaches the part about falling deeper than intended, then starts guessing and making up the lyrics before he finally sighs and stops singing.

“Seriously Leo, I just want to know.”

“I can teach you how to play it,” Leo offers instead, surprising himself.

Sergio goes quiet. “Really?”

“Yeah, sit your ass down,” Leo says. He’s a bit surprised when Sergio complies, flopping down on the floor and looking up at Leo expectantly.

Leo grabs the guitar and goes to sit down next to him. He places the guitar to Sergio’s hands, adjusts his grip.

Sergio pulls the guitar to his lap, brushing the strings with the pad of his hand.

Leo shifts closer, pressing to Sergio’s side, settling a little behind him. Sergio slouches so that Leo can see better.

He tries to show Sergio the basics but Sergio’s fingers are clumsy, refusing to bend and press the way they need.

“You’re pants at this.”

“Only because it’s so dark I can barely see where to put my fingers,” Sergio objects.

“Want me to switch on the lights?” Leo asks. He doesn’t want to get up. The warmth from Sergio’s body is seeping to his skin and he wants to stay like this for as long as he can.

Sergio casts a glance towards the window where the star-shaped lights are glowing yellow, probably thinking about making Leo get up, switch on the overhead lights and bring them the wine. “No.”

Leo nods and guides Sergio’s fingers again, covering them with his, murmuring the instructions to Sergio’s ear.

At least Sergio has an ear for the rhythm, though he can’t make any of the chords sound quite right. He’s getting frustrated by it, Leo can tell, so he eventually just reaches past Sergio and takes over, gripping the neck of the guitar, fingers finding the chords even from this awkward angle. Sergio keeps strumming and Leo tries to match the switching of the chords to it. They fail miserably and Leo starts laughing, shoulders shaking but his fingers still fretting the strings stubbornly.

The song is barely recognizable but Sergio doesn’t seem to mind as he starts singling the refrain, horribly off key. Leo joins him, liking the intimate way their voices sound when they blend together. Sergio forgets to keep the beat halfway through, hand plucking at the strings randomly in a few hurried strokes, and Leo starts laughing in earnest, unable to focus on playing any longer.

The melody comes to a halt and Sergio hastily puts the guitar on the floor with a clatter that makes Leo frown. But then Sergio half-twists to Leo, taking his face into his hands and pressing their lips together. Leo makes a low, appreciative grunt, tilting his head so that the kiss intensifies as their mouths slide together.

He parts his lips and Sergio’s tongue licks into his mouth with slow thrusts that make Leo tighten his grip on Sergio’s shoulders, fingers digging into the muscled flesh. They shift closer, Sergio kissing him hard, and Leo slides his arm the length of Sergio’s back. Sergio has his hand on Leo’s thigh, the touch warming Leo’s skin through the fabric of his sweatpants.

They pull apart after a while, only enough to breathe, their heads still close together. Sergio lowers his head, forehead touching Leo’s. Leo moves his lips barely an inch so that their lips brush together in the faintest of touch. They remain still, sharing the air between them.

Sergio’s lips are parted just a little bit and Leo feels his breath on his lips.

Leo blinks his eyes open. “Bedroom?”

Sergio pulls away from him, reaching for Leo’s wandering hands and bringing them up against his chest. He drops a quick kiss to the back of Leo’s hand, then says, “You promised me the song.”

Leo frees one hand from Sergio’s hold and shoves against Sergio’s chest, annoyed. “Seriously?”

Sergio leans in and kisses him slow and sweet, savouring the taste. Leo lets out a soft sigh.

“I want to learn the song,” Sergio says, dropping Leo’s hand and reaching for the guitar, picking it up from the floor and holding it as a shield between them. “Teach me.”

Leo, well, he’s enjoying Sergio’s company right now. In his experience, once they hit the bedroom, Sergio is quick to pack up his things and leave again and then who knows how long it will be until they find the time to see each other again. Leo is more than willing to postpone the inevitable for as long as he can.

“I didn’t know you’d be this _bad_ ,” Leo says but he’s moving in again, this time to take Sergio’s hand and place it into a position on the strings.

“Fuck you,” Sergio grunts and somehow manages to make it sound affectionate. “Maybe I’ll just need to come for more lectures.”

It’s half past two and Leo doesn’t have to get up in the morning but that still doesn’t mean he wants to stay up all night. He’s tired and he’s been yawning for the past thirty minutes straight.

They’ve finished the wine and the guitar is long discarded on the floor. They’re just cuddling now and Sergio still doesn’t look like he wants to do _anything_ tonight and if this is his idea of foreplay he’s failing miserably because it’s so late Leo is bound to fall asleep any minute now.

When he has to break their kiss only to yawn, he decides it’s time to head to bed. “Want to crash here tonight?” Leo asks.

Sergio stills. “Come again?”

Another huge yawn. “You staying the night?”

“I don’t have anywhere to be tomorrow,” Sergio says carefully.

Something suddenly slots into place and Leo realizes Sergio wanted them to stay up all night only because he didn’t want to outright ask if he can stay overnight. Such an idiot, Leo thinks fondly.

“Then come sleep with me,” Leo says around a yawn. “Stay the night.” They’ve never woken up in the morning side by side and Leo is suddenly really looking forward to that.

“Yeah?”

Leo nods, taking Sergio’s hand and dragging him through the darkened house.

“Awesome. And we can do something fun tomorrow, too!”

“Like what?” Leo asks, tone playful, waggling his eyebrows.

Sergio either doesn’t see him in the dark or chooses to ignore it because he says, excitedly, “Like going to see the Christmas lights or going ice skating or–”

“I’m not risking any injuries,” Leo interrupts him quickly. _Or risking getting caught with Sergio by the paparazzi._ He doesn’t want to say that out loud, though.

“Oh. How about picking a Christmas tree? We can sing carols and decorate it later. Your living room looks empty.”

Leo looks around the room. “Isn’t this festive enough?”

Sergio pouts. “No?”

They could order a tree online and have it delivered to the house. “Ugh. I don’t know if I can stomach any more holiday cheer, Sergio. I swear I keep hearing the jingle bells when I go to sleep.”

Sergio’s face breaks into a huge, shit-eating grin. “So you haven’t found the reindeer yet?”

All of the sudden, Leo feels much more alert. “Have I found the what now?”

“Nothing!” Sergio grins even wider.

“Did you say _reindeer_?”

“I might have. Or you might be hearing things,” Sergio says. “Like jingle bells.”

Leo folds his arms and tries to look as menacing as he can manage. “Where did you hide it?”

Sergio chuckles, leaning down and ruffling his hair, then pressing a quick kiss to his temple. “In your bedroom. You’ll never find it. It’s tacky and cheesy and you’d hate the sight of it. So I hid it very well.”

“…it plays Christmas carols, doesn’t it?”

“Only Jingle Bells,” Sergio admits, “on repeat.”

Leo buries his face in Sergio’s shoulder and lets out a muffled cry.

“There, there,” Sergio says, gleeful. “The batteries have to run out _eventually_.”

“I hate you,” Leo grumbles.

“No you don’t. I always bring you the best gifts.”

“If someone told me you’d be bringing me battery-operated gifts, reindeers and fairy lights would be like, my last guess,” Leo says with a quiet chuckle.

“Pervert,” Sergio mutters and then kisses Leo to keep him from making any additional comments.

When they reach the bedroom, Sergio helps him get his shirt off, then drops several kisses to the exposed skin of Leo’s stomach.

Worst timing ever, Leo thinks, hoping he won’t fall asleep on Sergio. Shit, he’d been looking forward to seeing Sergio again but they stayed up late and he’s pleasantly buzzed and incredibly sleepy.

“Come on, you’re dead on your feet,” Sergio murmurs, manoeuvring Leo to the bed. 

“Would offer you some clothes to sleep in,” Leo says, pausing for another yawn. “But I doubt anything would fit you.”

Sergio snickers. “I figured. I brought my own. Let me just grab my bag,” he says, presses a kiss to Leo’s lips and then disappears into the hallway.

Leo frowns. He thought the bag was there just because Sergio came to his house directly after his practise.

He pulls on his nightshirt, then crawls into the bed and waits for Sergio to come join him. He closes his eyes, feeling tired.

He hears Sergio’s steps approaching and then pausing abruptly. Leo blearily opens one eye to see Sergio standing in the hallway, watching him.

“Get in,” Leo mumbles sleepily, lifting up one corner of the bedcovers.

Sergio pulls him to his arms, snuggling up to Leo’s back, hands curling around Leo and holding him close.

“Leo?”

Leo entwines their fingers. “Hmm?”

“About the song…” Sergio starts tentatively and Leo can just picture him biting his lip.

“What about it?”

Sergio’s thumb idly strokes Leo’s waist. “I didn’t know you write your own songs.”

Leo doesn’t deny it quickly enough, which must be all the proof Sergio needed. Sergio squeezes Leo’s fingers before continuing to trace random patterns on his skin.

“Sometimes,” Leo admits.

Sergio takes in a deep breath and Leo steels himself for the inevitable question. “Is it about–”

“Me,” Leo cuts in swiftly.

“–me?”

There is a beat of silence.

Sergio gulps, audibly. “Thanks for teaching me.”

“I didn’t mean for you to hear it.”

“I’m glad I did,” Sergio says, snuggling up to him. “Because now there won’t have to be just breadcrumbs.”

It’s only a few minutes later that Leo can feel the way Sergio’s body relaxes and his breath evens out.

Leo stays awake only a few minutes longer, eyes trained into the dark hallway of his house. Neither of them remembered to close the door. He thinks he can only just make out the faintest gleam of the fairy lights still shining in the living room.

He falls asleep, a small smile curling up his lips.


End file.
